


An Afternoon Delight

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cuffs, Gags, M/M, Mentions of mana, Which is a kink, consensual non consent, duel monsters live in their own world, fantasy play, i don't make the rules, pecker gag, pre negotiated scene, proper BDSM etiquett, safe bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Gaia has a "surprise" for Mahad and they both enjoy an afternoon together.





	An Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Consensual non-consent is a kink. and basically it's a pre-negotiated scene where both partners talk about what's to happen, but one partner doesn't know when it will happen and they have negotiated that they can't say "no" during said scene before it even starts. I know that may sound confusing. But all you need to know is that they are just play acting a bit of non-consent here. They both want it and each other and they both love each other too.

The hut sits in a glen surrounded by willow trees; lending their shade to protect the grass roof from the harsh rays of the sun. The smell of lavender fills the air and happy little bumble bees buzz from one flower to the next. Just to wizz off to the Magician’s hives that sit off to the far left side of the glen. Fluffy clouds are scattered about the deep blue sky. A cool breeze filters through the trees and through the open windows of the hut. 

 

Inside, Gaia awaits. He holds two iron rings connected by a short, thin chain. It’s unbreakable as far as the Ironworker knew. Gaia had commissioned this one several weeks ago and finally they all had the time to relax. He had forgotten all about it until the other Duel Monster had delivered it. Gaia paid the rest of the bill and now, three days later, he wanted to try it out with his lover. 

 

The Dark Magician, better known to the rest of Yuugi’s deck as Mahad, went out earlier that day to teach Mana. He should be back soon. And their pre-negotiated scene could begin. Between Duels, Mahad and he had talked about many things. Mahad more or less being forcibly tied up and taken by Gaia. It got them both hot and bothered when all was said and done. 

 

And now, as pre-agreed, Gaia was going to spring it onto Mahad. He didn’t have long to wait. He heard Mana’s giggling no less than twenty minutes later. Mahad gently scolding her before she went off to find her girlfriends. Apple and Lemon. Mahad strolled through the glen, and up to the house. 

 

The fireplace was lit. That mornings breakfast dishes done. Gaia was a neat freak. Mahad appreciated that about his mate. He did not see the larger warrior behind the door as he shut it. Gaia pounced. He’s able to take Mahad down in a single, smooth movement. Resulting in the magician landing on his front, breath forced out of him. Gaia, quickly bringing Mahad’s arms behind and cuffing them. 

 

“What….?” Mahad groaned into the wood boards. “Is this all about?” he asked. 

 

“Does it need to be about something?” Gaia hummed. He flicked his dark bangs out of his face. Mahad had turned his head enough to look up at the other. 

 

“I say, Sir, why are you awaiting me in my own home?” Mahad demanded. A frown on that pretty face of his; blue eyes bore into Gaia’s own deep sea green. 

 

“I have always wanted to bag myself a magician.” Gaia said; he hauled them both to their feet and pushed Mahad past the living area and into the back of the cabin where curtains partitioned off the bedroom. The bed was big enough for two, and made out of sturdy oak. The feather bed was soft. The covers had been removed and folded. Linens for cleaning had been layered over the bed to keep any mess to a minimum. 

 

“You aren’t really going to do this are you?” Mahad asked. His tone was disbelieving. 

 

“Oh yes.” Gaia smirked. He made Mahad stop just before the bed. From his waist belt he took out a particularly sharp hunting knife. Today, Mahad wore a simple brown tunic. It was easily cut away; leaving him naked. He is toned and his roasted, honey dark skin shines brilliantly in the slanting sunlight. 

 

“Good enough to eat.” Gaia teased. 

 

Mahad ground his teeth; “and what exactly do you have planned?” 

 

Gaia tipped him onto the bed, face first. He took Mahad’s left leg and fixed it to a cuff that was already attached to the bed. He’d been busy while Mahad had been away. Gaia did the same with the right leg. Now, Mahad is spread, his ass at the perfect height for the warrior to fuck him, even. 

 

“If I told you,” Gaia retrieved a jar of lube. The smell of lavender filled the room then. “It wouldn’t be a surprise.” He set the jar next to Mahad’s hips. Then got something else from under the bed. The pecker gag was made of leather. The craftsmanship was nothing less than perfection. The black leather had been polished to as close a mirror shine as leather could gain. 

 

The gag part was long and thick. And from previous use, Gaia knew that it’d tickle the back of Mahad’s throat. The base the gagged bit was stuck too is square, with two belts to wrap around the head securely. Gaia afixes it to Mahad. 

 

Mahad tried to clench his teeth; Gaia pinched Mahad’s nose and waited the Magician out. The moment Gaia opened his mouth for air, the gag was shoved in. The buckles done up tight and a light pat as a reward for it all. Mahad mumbled around the gag. Cursing at Gaia who stood back and laughed. 

 

Now. Gaia starts to undress himself. The sun is lower in the sky and the room is turning a deep grey. Gaia, naked, lights a few candles. He leaves the window open. The cool night breeze flits through the room. Making both he and Mahad shudder at the sudden coldness. 

 

Gaia runs a hand along Mahad’s honey brown skin; until he stands behind Mahad. Slowly petting the Magician’s upturned ass. He raises a large hand, and without warning, bring sit down hard. Smacking said ass. Mahad growls and wiggles. Trying to get away from forthcoming slaps. Of course, he gets nowhere fast the way he is shackled. 

Gaia takes his time turning Mahad’s ass from its normal shade to a bright red. Mahad gasps around the gag. Closes his brilliant blue eyes yet still struggles. Gaia aims to tire the other out. He smirks as he makes his slaps even harder. Bringing forth some very beautiful sounds from his captive. 

 

When he hears Mahad sniffle. Gaia stops. He softly pets Mahad. Cooing gentle words at him; “You did a good job, taking what I want you to have. Yes, just like that. This next part will be better.” 

 

Gaia dips his fingers into the jar of lube. He brings out a generous amount of semi-white gloop. He smears a bit on Mahad’s entrance. The lube has numbing properties. It feels cold upon first touch of one’s intimate parts. Mahad cries out at the touch, the fingers don’t retreat but circle his hole. Poking at it now and again, until the lube starts to warm up and then - surprisingly - two fingers force their way in. Mahad groans and yells as the fingers take to stretching him. 

 

Gaia fucks Mahad with his fingers, then scissors him open a bit. Working the lube into the others walls. In preparation for Gaia’s rather large dick. Gaia, suddenly remembers that the Magician owns a cock himself. And while he tortures the man with one hand he reaches around with the other. 

 

He finds Mahad’s cock full and pre-cum slipping from the tip. Gaia starts to pump Mahad’s dick. While his fingers found that spot within Mahad that’ll drive him perpetually crazy. Eventually, he added a third, and started to massage Mahad’s prostate for all he was worth. Diving the Magician mad with lust. 

 

Mahad’s groaning is muffled by the gag. Some drool escapes from around the edges; Mahad doesn’t know if he wants to fuck into the fingers in his ass or the hand around his dick. Both options make him want to cum. He hangs on the cuffs holding him, and his magic, at bay. Even with his legs cuffed to the bed he can’t get away and Gaia can do anything he wants. 

 

A thrill groes down Mahad’s spine. He clenches his eyes shut. The hand on his dick isn’t gentle as it pulls and yanks on him. Nor are the fingers. Working him open. The sound the lube squelching doesn’t overtake his own sounds of forced pleasure at the hands of Gaia the Fierce Knight. It fills the room and filters out into the night. No one is around for miles, Gaia isn’t afraid of anyone years the excited yelps from his captive Magician. 

 

“I think you’re all but ready.” Gaia lent forwards enough to kiss the back of Mahad’s neck. Mahad breathes deeply as his dick is freed of the rough treatment. The fingers abandon his hass. Gaia licks a strip of sweat damp skin before latching on with teeth. Mahad gives out a long, sharp yowl when Gaia thrusts his huge dick in to the hilt. Not giving Mahad any time to grow accustomed to the fit. The stretching had helped a bit. But the slight pain from the suddenness of the movement makes him clench up involuntarily. 

 

The large cock rests there for a single heartbeat; Gaia then pulls himself out. Until only the head is ensconced inside Mahad’s ass. He squeaks indignantly at the treatment. Gaia chuckles. “Just you wait, you’re going to feel this for a week.” he spoke softly into Mahad’s ear. 

 

Mahad wiggles, trying to get away from what he knows is coming next. Gaia buries himself back into Mahad; he bites down hard on Mahad’s neck. Making the beginning of one hell of a hickey. He knows it’ll be hidden by the Dark Magician cowl and hat. But, Gaia loves the idea of putting it there anyway. 

 

He then sets a slow, brutal rhythm. Mahad dances below him. Taking each thrust to the hilt. Gaia isn’t giving him any mercy when it comes to this fucking. Mahad can’t stop yelling around the gag. His muffled sounds make Gaia even harder. But, he isn’t about to cum. He has immense self control. 

 

Mahad cums on Gaia’s dick with a loud yell. He breathes deeply into the sheets. A crisp breeze along his too hot skin makes goosebumps appear. Gaia is buried deep within him. Poking at his innards. Mahad can feel the veins on the dick; even. He’s fucked through his on coming orgasm, he jerks about with over sensitivity; Gai keeps up with the fucking movement. Mahad whimpers around the obstruction in his mouth. Loving every moment. 

 

When they had talked, Mahad was uncertain if it’d work out. However, this was turning out to be one of their best scenes. He pulled on the cuffs. The magic dampening spell wasn’t enough to make him sick, but he couldn’t use the most easy spells in his repertoire. The more advanced, yes. He could simply snap his fingers and the cuffs will fall off. 

 

That’s not the point. Gaia didn’t want him to be completely disrobed of his magic. Just in case any fiendish monsters decided to make trouble. Mahad moaned as one particular thrust took him away from these thoughts. 

 

“Pay attention, my love.” Gaia teased him, he nipped the shell of Mahad’s ear. Then, groaning, came deep within Mahad. They lay there for what felt like forever. Intertwined body and soul. Mahad lost himself in the moment. He didn’t realize that Gaia had gathered himself seconds later, undid the cuffs. He rolled up the dirty cleaning cloths from under Mahad and wiped the other down with a clean cloth and hot water he had previously prepared and left on the stove to keep warm. 

 

Gaia climbed into bed and nestled next to Mahad. Kissing the man’s temples. “Was that what you wanted?” Gaia asked. 

 

“Hmmmm….yes, and so much more. Thank you.” Mahad smiled up at the warrior. 

 

“Good. I hope you would like to do that again sometime.” Gaia did his absolute best to approach it gently. 

 

“I would like too, but one thing…” 

 

“Yes?” Gaia asked. 

 

“A blindfold next time?” Mahad asked. 

 

Gaia nodded. Then they kissed properly for the first time. Lips on lips. 

 

Outside, the afternoon had turned into evening and the moon was bright. They heard a wolf howl in the distance. And the rumble of both their stomachs. 

 

“I have bread, cheese, apples and wine ready.” Gaia said, after breaking the kiss. 

 

“That sounds lovely.” Mahad tried to move, but Gaia pushed him down onto the bed. 

 

“Let me, you’re probably sore.” he smirked. 

 

“Cad.” Mahad snorted. 

 

“Indeed.” Gaia agreed. But both rather liked that idea, even if they teased each other about it. 

 


End file.
